Bien-Aimé
by Serronas
Summary: Alpha Kevin Barr is turning twenty-four, and plans to make his birthday a damn good one. Little does he know that a blast from his past will make this birthday the most amazing one he's ever had. (Continuation of 'Alphas') (See inside for full summary)
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Set six years after the end of 'Alphas,' Kevin Barr's 24th birthday promises to be a good one. Little did he know, he would get a whole hell of a lot more than he bargained for...

Read Part 1 Here: s/9734112/1/Alphas

Chapter 1:

The Sixth Year

The night was still young when Kevin Barr took to the highway leading towards Johnsburgh; he had on his overnight bag and was more than ready to make his twenty-forth birthday a memorable one. Peach Creek was good for a night of drinking, but only if he intended to sleep with someone he would likely see the next day – not to mention there were a significant lack of Omegas that were over the age of eighteen. Peach Creek High may have been a great place for Omegas to go to school, as the community was smaller, but once they hit eighteen most of them left back home or were sold off. Kevin didn't think about that…

However Johnsburgh was only an hour away, a town over double the size of sleepy little Peach Creek with a decent night life. It was better than a four hour trip to Charlotte at any rate.

The air was cold and sank through even the thick leather of his jacket, and he liked that. When he breathed in, the scent was sharp and brisk, waking him up and making him excited. The world felt alive and the night held endless possibilities as promised by the long stretch of empty road ahead of him. He pushed his motorcycle as fast as she would go, crouching low and letting the thrill curl through his veins.

He was determined that he would have an amazing night.

By the time he reached the town he was nearly bouncing. Johnsburgh itself wasn't much of anything, a collection of suburbs and research facilities, but the Old-Town was where all of the daughters of the scientists went to cut loose from their overly strict fathers. It didn't take much effort at all to find a partner for the evening, and he knew exactly where to start.

He parked his Baby near the end of one of the long rows of old wooden buildings. Already he could hear thrumming music that vibrated the wood and made him grin. The place was a tourist trap, attracting all kinds of new and interesting people, so the pools were always fresh to fish from. Perfect for a hungry Alpha to hunt in.

As he swung off his bike he glanced up and noticed a few slender women pointing at him as they crossed the dirt street, offering little finger waves and coy smiles. He didn't wave back, but offered them a nod, then pulled off his helmet so they could see his face. He flashed them a grin and stored the helmet away beneath the seat, pocketing his keys and adjusting his jacket. He reached a hand up and threaded his fingers through his hair which almost reached into his eyes. A few tugs got the gel to form it back into place and he hopped up onto the wooden walkway.

A gust of air combed through the area, carrying dust and the slightest hint of rain. However Kevin stopped and tipped his head up when a very curious smell caught his nose. It was fleeting and faint, and gone almost sooner than it had been there to begin with. It reminded him of a weekend he had spent years trying to put out of his mind.

A mouthy swimmer with the sweetest scent. A weekend alone, a tangle of limbs, a glimpse into a life he should have never seen…

Kevin shook his head almost violently, wrinkling his nose. He shoved the thoughts from his mind and rescented the air. As he'd thought, it had been a mirage, an illusionary scent meant to throw his mind out of the game. He was there to find someone new, to have a good time.

The bar 'Jason's Place' was where the music originated from. The space was homey and comfortable, with a second story above that had more sitting room than just the bar downstairs. There were people dancing on the dance floor, scents tangling in a mix of hot need and lust. Normally Kevin wouldn't like the scent of other Alpha males around him, it was something that had his hackles rising, especially when there were unmated females nearby. But when he was in Rut[S1] , he didn't much care. Most of the males there were, and the prospect of a fight just added to the excitement.

He made his way to the bar and scouted the collection of people. There weren't many Omegas out that night, but plenty of beautiful Betas. The Omegas were already swarmed as it was, and if they didn't already seem paired off, there were at least three males who looked ready to fight for that honor. Kevin would settle on a Beta then, and hopefully save himself a medical bill.

His eyes stopped dead at one particular figure with his back to him at the bar. Kevin swallowed hard as he willed the man to turn around. He was long and lean, wearing all black, tall boots, short black hair and a black…beanie. He stood there in silence, shocked.

Finally the other turned around and Kevin's heart sank in utter disappointment. The man turned out to be a woman, with a soft face and brown eyes. She was cute but… Her eyes caught Kevin's and she smiled at him, he barely managed a grin back and then scurried away to the opposite end of the bar. Coupled with the scent from earlier and then the look alike, he'd almost wanted that to be…

No. He refused to speak or even think that name. He'd put that well behind him. It had been over six years since those nights. Six years since he'd held what he believed would be his Life-Mate. Six years since…

"Hi!" A body knocked against him and jolted Kevin out of his reverie. He glanced over to the woman from before, the one with the beanie and the brown eyes. She was smiling, she had a nice smile… "Playing hard to get?" She asked after a moment, "I'm Mallory."

Kevin was quiet for a moment before he smiled. Little did Mallory know that despite her attractiveness, her presence was painful. "Kevin." He offered, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"You sure can handsome!" She chirped, her voice revealing a soft southern twang, "Nothing girly though."

He smirked at her, "Wouldn't dream of it." He turned and flagged one of the bartenders and ordered two Blue Moons. He ignored the price[S2] [BC3] as he paid the tender, he'd come prepared to make his wallet cry that night. He handed Mallory one of the drinks, "So what brings you out tonight?"

Her smile was knowing and wicked, "What do you think?" She asked as she took a long pull of her beer, "Why does anyone come to this Podunk little town? I wanna get laid. Preferably by a big, handsome, ginger Alpha." She nudged him gently, leaning in close. He could scent her more easily now, a sharp scent with something more soft on the undercurrent. A beta, but a feisty one.

"Well that's quite a proposition." Kevin laughed and then downed half of his beer. He would need it.

"Well you know you could save your wallet some trouble and we could get out of here now. I have a room." She grinned, biting her bottom lip. "Come on, I saw you eyeing me."

Kevin swallowed, "You really just walk up to people and ask them like this? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I dunno, are you dangerous?" She retorted quickly. "Come on, there's at least five other bitches eyeing you right this second. I don't want to lose you to one of them."

He scoffed, "So I don't get to test any other waters huh?"

She frowned, "You could, but those bimbos would be tuckered out after one round. Me? I'm a marathon girl, Kevin. I want to go all night long."

Despite[S4] his inner turmoil over her appearance, the offer made his blood burn with want. His cock stirred in his pants and he chuckled softly, "You're pushy… You're lucky I like that." He winked and went to finish his beer, she followed suit. "Alright, well I guess you're right. No need to waste time here[S5] ."

"That's the spirit." She cooed and took hold of Kevin's hand, pulling him rather sharply towards the door, "I always trust my instinct."

This had been a first for Kevin. Usually he had to work considerably harder to get a date for the night, especially one as beautiful and feisty as Mallory. He found himself being led along, reminded once more of a rare time where he hadn't been the one to call the shots. Maybe he liked it, he figured, he liked dominant women, or he supposed Omegas. He'd only ever met one of those however.

"Aren't you tired yet?" The voice was distant, it came from across the street but it was lightly familiar. Once again something trying to distract Kevin from his goal, trying to remind him of that painful time… He ignored it and kept walking.

The wind kicked up again, the scent hit his nose and this time it was strong, it was present, and Kevin stopped suddenly as he scented the air again. It was still there.

His heart hammered in his chest as he tested and retested the air, again and again, his mind screaming at him now. The scent was unmistakable, undeniable, wonderful, and real. So real he could feel his knees threatening to give out beneath him. His head and heart were throbbing, all screaming the same thing.

"Kevin!" A sudden jolt to his arm snapped him (barely) back to reality and he turned his eyes down on Mallory who was all but glaring at him, "Dude what's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost."

The man swallowed and scented the air. It was fainter, but still present, hanging there, taunting him. "I think… I think I did…" He said, his voice weak. He looked around, searching for any sign, any physical sign that what he was scenting was real.

"What do you mean you did?" She asked sharply, "Hello? Earth to knot-head." She shoved him and suddenly Kevin was growling.

The woman backed off several steps as she was met with a murderous gaze, "Get away from me." He snapped, because her presence was wrong, her appearance was wrong, her scent was suddenly nauseating. He snapped his teeth together, "Go!" She jolted and jumped back.

"Dick!" She growled and stomped away back towards the bar.

Kevin didn't care what she thought, what names she called him. All that mattered was the scent. Eddward was there. Eddward was nearby. Close enough to scent, close enough to claim.

He rushed across the street, jumped up onto the wooden walkway and scented. It was still strong enough to follow, enough to lead him. He charged after it, not paying attention to where it led him, only following it blindly, knocking into several people as he went.

He flung open a simple white door leading into a cold space. There was a bar, but not for drinks he realized. The slanted windows showed off various ice creams, and there were tiny tables set against the windows but all of them were empty. None of that mattered though because the world zeroed in on a single point. The person standing at the counter, the scent that was overwhelming in the space.

There was no doubt this time. This was Eddward.

The man was still overly tall, overly lanky, wearing a black jacket and jeans. His hair was slightly longer, reaching down to his neck, but he still had on that ridiculous beanie and…and… "Edd…"

The figure at the register went rigid. He spun slightly and Kevin saw the man's face, pale, but those deep blue eyes were the same. They were real. They were…"Eddward…" Kevin breathed, his voice nearly a whine.

Eddward tried to compose himself quickly, "Mr. Barr." He said, frowning. Kevin could see his eyes though, saw the uncertainty, the fear. Was he scared of Kevin? "What are you doing here?"

Kevin swallowed hard and took a step closer, then stopped when he saw Eddward step back. He frowned, "Edd, what's wrong?"

The Omega bared his teeth and took another step back, "You're not supposed to be here." He said sharply, his voice breaking.

"This guy bothering you?" The clerk behind the counter, a scrawny creature, spoke up.

"No." Eddward said calmly, "I'll take the receipt though. Now please." He looked away from Kevin, broke eye contact.

That was when the third voice floated up, soft and sweet, "Mommy?" Kevin's eyes drifted down and saw the tiny figure huddled behind Eddward, a hand gripping tight to his pocket. She barely reached the man's waist and had long red hair tied back behind her head, with natural tan skin and freckled cheeks.

Mommy?

Kevin's eyes went wide and he tore his eyes away from the girl and up to Eddward who was watching him again. "Edd?"

A hand came down and gently touched the top of the girl's head. She looked up at her mother, then over to Kevin with…soft blue eyes.

Eddward took a brown paper bag from the counter and then gently took the girl's hand, "Come on." He spoke softly as he led her towards the door, towards Kevin. He reached out quickly and barred their path with his arm, his eyes wide and pleading and questioning. He had to form a goddamn sentence and his brain simply wasn't wanting to cooperate. "Please Edd…"

The scrawny, faceless clerk growled softly, "I'm calling security."

"Stay out of this." Eddward said, his voice calm once again, "Kevin, move." He said. Kevin's hand fell away helplessly and he watched as Eddward passed him with the girl in tow. He paused halfway through the door, "Are you coming?"

Kevin turned quickly, "You serious-" he quickly chased after Eddward who hadn't stopped walking. He fell into step behind the taller man, "Edd?"

"What do you want from me, Kevin?" The Omega asked, his hand still on the little girl's head in a protective gesture, "Why are you here?"

With Eddward so close and the scent so clear, Kevin felt himself wanting to relax. The lust and want was eased away to something more gentle, a desire to protect. But the Omega was being defensive, rigid, almost as if he were afraid of Kevin. Why would he be afraid? "I don't…want anything from you." He said, and it was the first full sentence he had been able to formulate since seeing the man again, "And I could ask the same of you, what're you doing here?"

"I live here." Came the simple, measured response. Eddward turned and stepped off the wooden walkway, heading towards a black car.

Kevin swallowed, "You…live here?"

He was opening the back door to the BMW, helping the little girl inside, into a car seat. She had been quiet the whole time, but now her eyes were on Kevin once again while Eddward buckled her in. He took the bag from the shop and fished out a small paper bowl of ice cream, handing it over with a plastic spoon. The girl smiled, took the items and happily began to eat.

When the door to the car closed, Eddward finally turned his eyes to Kevin and regarded him with a masked expression. "Yes. My father has a research facility here that I head." He continued to search the Alpha's face, a frown on his lips, "I can see the question in your eyes."

How couldn't he? It was the obvious question, the one that had been running circles in his addled brain since he saw the girl. His heart tightened in his chest and for a moment he couldn't find words, "Is she…mine?"

"I assume you mean biologically?" Came the cold response like a slap to the face, "…yes."

"I thought you'd said-"

"I know what I said." Eddward snapped, becoming rigid, "I don't expect nor want anything from you, Kevin. It's why I left!"

Again the words were like a physical blow. It was one thing for Eddward to hate him for whatever twisted reason, but to show such animosity and keep Kevin from his child? "Edd…" he glanced to the window, "I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand."

Kevin shook his head, "But there is. I get it, you hate me. Please, I want to know my daughter."

"I…don't hate you." Came the measured response, "In fact it's… I don't hate you. But it's late, I really need to get her home." He studied Kevin's face, "There's a park on Sycamore about three miles from here. We go there every Saturday." He stepped away and walked around the car, ending the conversation on that cryptic note. He opened the driver's side door and paused for a brief moment. "Oh and Kevin?"

He looked up and locked eyes with the Omega over the hood of the car.

"Abigail."

Eddward slipped into the car, turned the engine over and drove away.

Kevin stood there in silence for a long moment, unsure of what or how to feel about the events of the night. His world felt like it had just been turned on its head and he wasn't sure if he disliked it.

"Abigail." He murmured, testing the name on his lips. He smiled, "Abigail."

* * *

><p>So many people asked me for a sequel to this story and I had one in my mind. No promises how fast this will get updated but it's looking like it'll be around 5 chapters. Thank you all for the support~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddward hadn't given Kevin a time that they might be at the park, which he realized on Saturday morning was really annoying. He had no phone number, no address, only some vague clues that left him no choice but to settle in and wait. He doubted they would be there at seven AM but he would rather not risk missing them. He couldn't miss them, not when this was his chance to see Eddward again, to get to meet his daughter properly.

His _daughter_ he repeated to himself. It was a word that had kept him up late every night since he and the Omega had last spoken. The image of the young girl was burned into his memory and brought a lightness to his heart that he hadn't been expecting. He should have known sooner – why had this been hidden from him? A lot of the Omega's actions back then made a lot of sense to the ginger now though…

That weekend they had spent together during Eddward's heat. It was a memory he cherished, because it hadn't just been a weekend of sex… He had legitimately thought of that as the only time he'd gotten to spend with his mate, tangled together. His intents had been to properly woo the man, to work for his affections. He knew that Eddward wasn't sold on the idea however, and as soon as they returned to their classes the taller man returned to his role. He was utterly unconvinced by Kevin's attempts.

But then things changed.

It happened so suddenly but Eddward had stopped taking the suppressant he had been on. He stopped going to school, dropped out in fact, much to everyone's shock. The man had turned cold and closed off and ignored Kevin's every attempt to court him. Of course, once word got out that Eddward was an Omega, every Alpha in the school was either showing open disgust or blatant lust. More than once Kevin saw Alphas prowling around, but they were all turned away – some more violently than others.

And then the day came when the 'For Sale' sign went up on his home, and boxes were packed hastily into his car. Kevin hadn't been there, but had been told by one of the neighbors that the man had left and obviously had no intention of returning.

He truly didn't.

The house sold quickly with the fresh scent of Omega in it, but try as he might, Kevin was unable to find Eddward again.

Now that he realized why, it seemed so obvious. Pregnant Omegas weren't supposed to take anything even remotely like suppressants, not only for their illegality but for how dangerous they were to both the mother and the child. Kevin fell into a depression afterwards, and it took him over a year to pull himself out of it. Somewhere in his brain he had decided that Eddward was his mate.

And now they had a kid.

He knew nothing about her save for a name. Any other Alpha would have demanded Eddward give them the child and would have won custody rights without any effort. Any other Alpha would have blamed Eddward for stealing his child and keeping it a secret, for possibly endangering it.

But Kevin knew enough about Eddward to be confidant that he'd kept the baby safe, taken care of himself, and likely only ran because he felt he had no choice. He'd refused to let Kevin in, the Omega was shockingly independent and strong-willed, something that the ginger admired so much it hurt. He wondered if Eddward was scared that Kevin would try to take the child from him. If he would second-guess their meeting spot. If he would run again. Fear settled into his stomach.

His phone wasn't able to keep him busy but it at least made him look the part. Minutes ticked by with molasses speed and the morning wore on. People arrived and left, kids came and played under the watchful eyes of their guardians…

At eleven forty-five Kevin glanced up yet again and this time he paused. His heart squeezed in his chest as he watched Eddward and Abigail walking across the grassy field. They were accompanied by a furry friend which the girl held on a leash, a large brown and white Australian Shepherd who walked obediently at Abigail's side. Eddward walked just one step behind the girl, his head down as he watched the two with his usual masked gaze.

Out in the sunlight the two looked even more incredible than before. It took everything in Kevin's power not to run up to them all at once, and instead he pulled himself off of the picnic bench he had been perched on and started to walk over. He didn't notice the three others who were converging on Kevin as his eyes were fixed on Eddward and Abigail.

His arm was suddenly grabbed by a strong hand and he twisted swiftly. A man, strong, wall, scented of Alpha, was flanked by two women, a Beta and an Omega. They all wore wary gazes and the man seemed to be crowding Kevin's space, "Going somewhere?" He asked, his voice was relaxed but his eyes scrutinizing.

"Yeah, going to go talk to Edd." He frowned when the women exchanged disgusted looks, "What? You have a problem with that?"

The man spoke up again, this time low and dangerous, "Actually yes. Eddward doesn't need yet another skeevy Alpha sniffing him up while he's out with his daughter. We've seen you sitting over there, waiting like a damn stalker."

"Yeah, he told me to meet him here!"

"And so you sat here all morning?" came the reply of one of the women.

"Gerald, Martha, Cindy…" A familiar and welcome voice was heard from behind Kevin and he felt himself relaxing, "Good morning. Is there a problem?"

The three looked up at Eddward and the man, Gerald, smiled, "Not really, just making a new friend."

Eddward was in view now, his face softening slightly, "Yes well, Kevin is rather friendly." He glanced up at the Alpha who offered him a thankful smile. "It occurred to me after we left the other night that I didn't give you a time."

"Yeah… Or a phone number."

"That one was intentional."

"Ouch."

Gerald cleared his throat, "So this is him then? _The _Kevin?"

There was a soft sigh, "Yes. This is him. It's a long story, I will tell you later."

The three interlopers exchanged looks, still seeming unconvinced by the show. But of course Gerald spoke up, "Alright, well we won't be far if you need anything." The man promised, glancing to Kevin with a warning gaze before they all turned and walked away.

Eddward cleared his throat, "My apologies… Gerald can be quite protective."

"I think you mean overprotective?" Kevin scoffed.

"No…"

The simple word made Kevin squirm in his skin. He let his eyes trail over the figure at his side, then realized that Abigail wasn't present. He looked around the spotted the girl running around in the jungle gym with several of the other kids. The dog was sitting at the edge of the sandbox watching studiously, content with the scene.

His eyes slid back to Eddward, the Omega watching his child with a seemingly lost expression. He was at a loss for what to say, here to begin. "Does Abigail know?" The question was out before he considered it, but he wasn't unhappy with it.

"About you?" He sighed, "No."

"So what, she thinks I'm just some deadbeat who ran off?" He asked, his tone sharper than he had intended.

Eddward frowned and turned, walking away wordlessly towards a bench where he settled down. Kevin sat beside him, giving them a few feet of space. "I won't apologize." The Omega said sternly, as if putting to rest some fear of what he thought Kevin might be after.

There was a moment of silence as he considered the words, "I won't ask you to. You did what you thought was best, right?" He got a slight nod, "Why didn't you at least tell me?"

Kevin scented fear and apprehension in the air. Eddward was trying to suppress it he could tell, but it hurt to think that his mate could be scared of him. "You were young. You had, have…your whole life ahead of you. I had no intentions of tying you down with a child, trapping you into a life you would resent me for. I saw your eagerness then, but any Alpha gets eager after a mating."

"You could have at least given me the option!" Kevin huffed.

"That's just the thing. I knew what choice you would have made. You would have chosen to be responsible, to marry me and raise the child. Then ten years later you would look at me with hatred in your heart. Our child would have been the one to suffer for it."

Kevin frowned, "That's unfair, how do you know that's what would happen?"

"Because I was that child." The words were spoken softly and Eddward turned his eyes down, "Do you remember that my parents left me behind when I was ten. My father left my mother, and my mother blamed me. They abandoned me there, and Eddy's mother was the one to keep my head above water. I didn't hear from either of my parents until the day I went into my first Heat. Eddy's mother tracked down my father and I suppose he felt guilty enough to supply me with the Vexeprulium."

The insight into Eddward's past brought a lot of his actions to light. He remembered from their time so long ago, talking to the Omega while they were curled together in the shower. He had spoken of being lonely, of going to school because he missed the voices, the presence of others nearby. Kevin's heart sank. "I didn't know…"

"Nobody did, save for Eddy's mother. She kept my secret for me, she helped me through the time. But then they had to move away, and I couldn't go with her." She must have been like a mother to Eddward, the only parental influence who actually seemed to care about him.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. None of it was your fault. And I had every opportunity not to have Abigail. My father pushed abortion, and for a while I considered adoption. I was running out of time before everyone would know, and in the end, I ran. I realized that my baby hadn't even been born yet and already I was no longer alone. I had another life to look out for, and I couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to even consider leaving her behind in any way. My father eventually relented and gave me a job here. I left as soon as I got the news."

Kevin held back a rush of emotions that he didn't quite understand. "Can't change the past, right?" He finally settled on the words, "You had your reasons, and whether or not I agree with your decisions, I can't change what happened six years ago. But it's not fair to me or to Abigail to keep us apart." Eddward went rigid and Kevin realized the error in his words, "Wait, I don't mean… I don't want to take her from you, Edd. I just want to get to know her, to be a part of her life. Can I have that at least?"

The Omega swallowed hard, "You're here, aren't you?" His voice was lightly shaken, "I wouldn't have let you come here if I intended to still keep her from you."

He nodded, "Yeah. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Am I allowed to be a part of your life too?" Kevin asked, wanting to close some of the space between them, to nuzzle his face into the sweet scent of the man's neck.

Eddward frowned, "I have no choice in that matter until Abigail is eighteen."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I…" Silence fell between them. "One step at a time, Kevin. Please."

That was at least something. There was a possibility nestled in those words, the idea that maybe they could have something in the future if Kevin could get past that thick skull the Omega had.

"I do ask you one thing though. Get to know her, I encourage it. But please don't tell her yet. I'm not ready for that conversation. I need some time."

The request was a heavy one, but denying Eddward might make him run again so Kevin nodded, "Alright. I can agree to that. But I will tell her eventually, I don't want to keep this from her."

"Neither do I, but she's a curious child and the questions she'll surely ask…"

"Yeah, alright."

Kevin swallowed hard as he steeled himself for what was about to happen. It was the meeting of a lifetime, literally, and his heart was already pounding hard in his chest.

"Kevin?" Eddward's voice was tight with concern, "Are you alright?"

The ginger snapped his attention up to the Omega and swallowed, "Yeah…" He smiled, "I'm good. Just…this is surreal." He took a clearing breath and jumped to his feet. His eyes moved over to the jungle gym where the children were playing, and he caught the unmistakable flash of red hair.

Eddward stood beside him, close enough to scent – soothing and real – and took a step forward. He led them towards where the dog was perched on the edge of the sand box.

"Abigail!" He called when they were close enough. He caught eyes with the girl as she bounced across one of the platforms, "Come on, let's play some catch."

There was hesitation on her face, she didn't want to leave her friends. She looked at Kevin and studied him with a clarity that was entirely uncommon for a child her age, then turned and called out her goodbyes and jumped down the platforms to the ground. She ran up to Eddward, but her eyes were still focused on Kevin, wary and uncertain.

Alpha. Kevin was sure of it. Of course she hadn't presented yet, but regardless of how she did, she was an Alpha at heart and in mind. Much like her mother.

"This is the guy from the ice cream store." Abigail said, one of her hands holding onto Eddward's pocket. The dog was at her other side, coming up to her chest.

Eddward nodded, "Yes, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Kevin. Can you be nice to him?" The question was firm, but the hand on his daughter's shoulders was gentle and comforting. A softness that Kevin knew the Omega had, just never trusted to anyone.

_ I realized that my baby hadn't even been born yet and already I was no longer alone._

"He smells funny." Abigail said, wrinkling her nose and dragging Kevin out of his thoughts.

"That's because he's an Alpha." The man said gently, "But he's one of the good ones."

Abigail looked up at her mother, "You said there's no such thing as a good Alpha."

There was a silence in the air as Eddward reeled for words for a moment, then sighed, "That was wrong of me, Abigail. I was upset at the time." He looked up at Kevin and their eyes met with an unwavering force, "There are good people in this world of all kinds."

The silence returned and hung in the air, but the child's attention span won out in the end, "I thought you said we were gonna play catch!"

Eddward relaxed and chuckled, "Yes alright. Come on." He turned and guided the small group towards one of the fields.

Kevin was keenly aware of the eyes on his back, the three from before watching him with scrutiny.

As they neared the small baseball diamond, Eddward paused, "Oh, I should get the supplies." He swallowed, "Abigail, will you keep Kevin company for a moment?" He looked down at his daughter with a tight smile.

She nodded quickly and Eddward handed over the dog's leash before turning and walking towards the parking lot. The Omega never forgot things, and Kevin knew that it had to have been planned, a way to give Kevin at least a few minutes alone with the girl, and most importantly, a show of trust to the Alpha.

"Mom likes you." Abigail said suddenly, drawing Kevin's attention away from the Omega's retreating form. "And mom doesn't like many people."

Kevin smiled honestly, "Well good, I'm glad!" He nodded to the dog, "Does your dog have a name?"

"Molly!" The girl reached out to pet the dog's fur, "She's almost as old as me!" When Abigail smiled, her whole face lit up. It was beautiful. "Do you have a dog?"

Kevin shook his head, "Nah, my mom had a cat a long time ago though. I was allergic to it." He chuckled and reached down, but Molly growled as his hand neared and he pulled his hand back. She was obviously meant to be a guard dog.

"Do you like baseball?" She asked, her short attention span winning through yet again.

"I love it!" Kevin squatted down so that they could talk on a closer level. In his peripherals he spotted the Alpha, Gerald, who had strayed from his group and was watching Kevin without masking it.

The girl smiled, "Better watch out, Mom says that my dad was the best baseball player in the world! I'm gonna be just like him." Kevin felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked back at Abigail. "He was the best hitter and fastest runner." She added proudly.

He smiled, but it was weak. There was a pressure on his chest that he couldn't shake, "That so?" he asked, "Well that's really impressive."

She nodded, "Yeah, I never met him though. Mom says he's always out on the road. But he gets me lots of cool things! Like, Mom said he got me Molly when I was little. And he got me a Pete Rose baseball!"

The pressure was mounting.

"Mom!" Abigail bounced on her feet as Eddward approached with a duffel bag in hand. Kevin remained frozen in place, fearing that if he moved he would do something. He didn't know what but…something. "Show Kevin the baseball bat dad sent me!"

The word 'dad' made Eddward's eye twitch slightly, but he covered it with a smile and an apologetic look to Kevin. He set the bag down and opened it up, pulling out a child-sized baseball bat, polished wood but it had obviously seen a lot of use. She took the item and brandished it proudly.

"Can Kevin throw the ball?" she asked her mother excitedly, "He says he loves baseball too!"

Eddward smiled and reached into the bag again, pulling out a small plastic tube of whiffle balls, "Of course." He handed them over and Kevin watched Eddward as he took them. He felt a surge of pure possessiveness. This was his mate. His little girl. He wanted, needed… "Well?" The word was laced with a smile before the Omega was nodding to Abigail.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts and took out the first ball, testing the weight as the girl ran over to the plate and fell into stance. Kevin stopped and sighed, "Hey, your form's off." He said honestly as he walked over. The girl looked confused and impatient, but he shook his head, "Watch, here." He reached out gently and lifted her elbow, "This up, feet a little further apart. There you go." He stepped back and looked her over, "Chin up too!"

She seemed eager to learn and fix her posture, "There you go, just like the pros'." Kevin proclaimed, which earned him a wide gap-toothed smile.

He stepped back and tossed the first ball. To Abigail's credit, she struck it true and sent it flying. Molly raced past Kevin to catch it, prancing proudly as she brought the ball to Eddward.

Kevin's chest tightened again with how good this felt. Like a family. It was a family. Mom, dad, kid, and dog.

He looked over to Eddward again, saw something comforting in the returned gaze.

"Kevin!" Abigail called impatiently.

He tore his eyes away from the Omega and chuckled, "Yeah, sorry."

After a half-hour of play, the three were tired out, with Eddward watching from nearby with a smile. "Come on guys, lunch." He called after Abigail missed her third ball in a row. She gave a frustrated grunt at herself before she trudged over to her mother who had pulled a small cooler out of the duffel bag.

Kevin and Molly followed behind, and the four sat in a circle. Eddward handed out a sanitizing wipe to Abigail, then to Kevin who just smirked knowingly. Not at all surprising. After everyone cleaned their hands, he pulled out a sandwich for Abigail, then offered one out to Kevin. He paused, "I don't wanna eat your food Edd." He mumbled honestly, then realized Eddward was pulling out one for himself as well.

Eddward really had been expecting him…

He took the food, and Eddward pulled out a Tupperware container. He opened it up to reveal dog food which earned a happy yip from Molly when he set it down for her. Abigail got a juice pouch, and Kevin got a water bottle.

"So Edd," Kevin started after a few minutes, "What do you do for work?"

The Omega canted his head, then sighed, "I study hormonal treatments." He said, "It helps my father work on different medications." There was a pause, "And you?"

"Mechanic." He said honestly, knowing it paled in comparison to what the Omega did. "I got offered a few scholarships but in the end I figured I'd do what I love. I…didn't have anyone else to support you know?" His heart weighed heavily and he saw a shift in Eddward's eyes. Something akin to hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with that." The Omega said, "If it makes you happy."

"There's something that would make me a whole hell of a lot happier." Kevin replied almost too quickly.

Abigail looked up without missing a beat, "That's a dollar for the swear jar!"

"Hell isn't a bad word!" Kevin quipped.

"Two dollars!"

"What the f-"

"Kevin…"

The Alpha groaned, "Fine… I don't carry cash though so how about an ice cream later, k?" He looked to the little girl who gave him the most devilish grin.

Shortly afterwards Abigail finished her food and got to her feet. She and Kevin played fetch with Molly, then Kevin got her the ice cream he had promised from one of the vendors. By the time Abigail started yawning, the sun was beginning to set. Eddward had returned the bag to their car and smiled down at the girl who was once again holding onto his pocket as they walked. Kevin didn't hesitate to reach down and pick the girl up, holding her against his chest.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her little arms around his shoulders. It felt comfortable, and she scented of heaven and family and safety. A glance to the side revealed that Eddward was watching them, and there was an upward quirk to his lips.

"We should be heading home. We're never out this late." The Omega broke their comfortable quiet, turning their steps subtly towards the parking lot.

Kevin was quiet, resting a hand on Abigail's back. She sighed into his skin and snuggled deeper. "I don't want to let this go." He admitted.

"You…won't have to. I won't keep her from you. I'll give you our phone number and address."

They were quiet again, but a thought came to Kevin's mind, "When's your next heat?"

"Kevin, we really should take this one step-"

"I meant… I want to watch her, if that's ok." He interrupted, not wanting that sentence finished for how much it would hurt.

Eddward sighed, "Gerald watches her. But…maybe we can work something out."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"About a month." The Omega sighed.

"Will you be spending it with anyone?" The Alpha pressed.

"No. I've not… Not since you." The man fidgeted slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've only had sex with one Alpha and got pregnant, I don't want to risk it again. Not without…"

"Stability?"

"Yes…"

Silence again. They had crossed into the parking lot, and as Eddward pressed a button on his keychain, the lights of a nearby car came to life. The day really was ending, and Kevin would have to let it all go very soon. He clung tighter to his daughter.

As if sensing his unease, Eddward turned and leaned against the car, "She likes you." He said, "You can come visit whenever you'd like." He opened the passenger seat of his car and reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a small white business card. "The number on here is my personal cell phone. Call me and I'll give you all of our information."

It was a peace offering. Kevin begrudgingly took it, trading the card for Abigail who squirmed as she was passed to her mother's arms. Eddward opened the back door of the car and Molly jumped inside, and Abigail was settled into a car seat with practiced ease. She mumbled a few grouchy words about being tired, but she was asleep again before the door was closed.

When Eddward stood, Kevin reached out and settled a hand on the Omega's shoulders, "Edd…" He felt words bottlenecked in his throat, so many wanting to come out that he just stared at the other in dumb silence. "Thank you." He finally breathed, and lurched forward to embrace the Omega in his arms, clinging tight.

There was a long moment where nothing happened before he slowly felt arms wrapping around his midsection. Kevin turned his head and buried his nose into Eddward's neck, inhaling the scent he got there deep and long. Mate. His body was screaming it. Mate.

"I don't deserve thanks." Came the simple response.

"Don't go emo on me." Kevin scoffed, then pulled his head up slowly, "Today was…amazing. The best day of my life. Well, maybe second best." He smirked.

He was shocked when he felt the lightest press of lips against his own, but it was gone so fast, the Omega pulling away and walking around the car, "Call me tomorrow, Kevin." He instructed firmly, then opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

Kevin watched his Mate and daughter drive off, unable to ignore the painful empty ache in his chest…


End file.
